


i called to say

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Why did you call by the way?” Moniwa asks.





	i called to say

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon for the [Four Word Prompts](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/168173188799/ghostling-four-word-prompts-please-come) over at tumblr.
> 
> UshiMoni + "Sorry, were you sleeping?"

Moniwa startles awake at the sound of his ringing phone. He’s not sure what time it is, but he knows that it’s not the right time for a normal person to be up, much less for someone to call them this early. He turns his head and smothers himself with a pillow, hoping that the ringing would stop if he ignores the caller.

 

But the person calling him doesn’t hang up. Groaning, he reaches out for his phone, debates throwing it away for one sleepy second before he brings it close to his face. Squinting at the screen, he reads the name with bleary eyes. He immediately sits up and presses the accept call button in record time.

 

“Hello? Wakatoshi?” Moniwa says, voice thick.

 

“Hello Kaname. Sorry, were you sleeping?” Ushijima says hesitatingly from the other side of the line. “I’ll just call you back if-”

 

Moniwa cuts him quickly. “No!” but he sounded choked, so he brings the phone away from his mouth for a moment, covers the receiver with one hand and clears his throat.

 

“I mean, no. Its fine,” he says hastily when he puts the phone back.

 

Ushijima’s been gone for a few weeks, far away with the Japanese National Team. He’s not sure where they are right now, but Moniwa’s not going to pass up the chance to talk to him after a while of separation.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” Moniwa says accompanied with a frantic nod. “How are you?” Its then that Moniwa belatedly realized that something might have happened for Ushijima to call. “Wait- you’re fine, right? Nothing’s wrong, right? Are you hurt? Are you-”

 

“Kaname, I’m fine. Everything’s fine.” It’s not Ushijima’s nature to cut someone off in the middle of talking, but he doesn’t want to worry Kaname, nor does he want to waste their few minutes.

 

“That’s good,” Ushijima hears him sigh in relief and he can’t help but smile. “Why did you call by the way?” Moniwa asks.

 

“Well…” Ushijima pauses for a second. “I miss you.”

 

Moniwa sucks in a deep breath and he feels his heart constrict at the admission. “You’ll be the end of me someday, Wakatoshi,” he mumbles.

 

Ushijima asks him to repeat what he said again because he couldn’t hear it properly.

 

Moniwa smiles to himself. He didn’t need to hear that again, but this one, he wants Wakatoshi to hear clearly. “I said, I miss you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
